bionicwoman_2007fandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Template:spoiler I'm recommending a deletion of the spoiler template. There are two types of spoiler. One is information about an episode which has been broadcast — but a particular user might not yet have seen — and the other is information about an episode that hasn't been broadcast — and no user has seen it. In the first sense of the term, this wiki, if it's to grow as a genuine encyclopedia of information about the show, will of necessity spoil everything it can about the subjects of its articles. If an article isn't spoiling, it's not doing its job. The presence of this template suggests that we should be timid about including current information. Instead of this spoiler, I recommend that the main page be changed to include a note that the wiki will spoil things for users if they haven't seen the episode in question. In the second sense of the term, this wiki has no real business spoiling anything. I therefore recommend that we try to severely limit the creation of articles about future episodes. GIven the rather substantial revisions that occurred between edits on the pilot, we can see that things change in television. Why waste time posting a title for an episode 6 weeks from now that's changed by the time it gets broadcast? Why post a synopsis on a future episode that's been fed to us by NBC as an act of deliberate misdirection? Seems wiser just to institute a policy of hanging back until the broadcast of an episode. I can understand why we needed to do this second kind of spoiling in the initial weeks and months of the wiki. I mean, all we had was the future, then. But now that the series proper has begun, it would seem that there's plenty of work to be done in editing articles about the things we've seen, rather than wasting time posting rumors and half-truths that we're just going to need to re-edit in the future. If, however, there's a thirst by other editors to be a source of information about future episodes, then I might suggest we create a news section. That is, a special bulletized list which could appear on the front page so we're still a source of the most current info/speculation/rumor, but that doesn't put that information into articles proper. CzechOut ☎ | 13:50, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :I totally agree that we shouldn't worry about "spoiling" episodes that have already been broadcast -- if we were stressed out about that, we wouldn't have anything to write about! I like the spoiler tag, but it should only be used on pages for episodes that haven't aired yet. :Personally, I think it's good to collect as much information as we can -- past, present and future. We shouldn't post random rumors or speculations, but I think anything that has a source should be posted, with the source provided. :Readers and contributors are going to be excited about different parts of the wiki -- some people want the details on what's happened already, and some people want to know what's coming up. I think it makes sense to allow everybody to work on the area that they're interested in, with no restrictions other than providing sources, and adding the spoiler tag. :It's a great thing to bring up, though, and I'm interested to hear what other people think... -- Danny (talk) 15:42, 4 October 2007 (UTC)